This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The administrative core has responsibility for several aspects of the COBRE. 1) Oversight of the subprojects, including academic, budgetary and mentoring aspects. 2) Initiation and oversight of pilot projects, including definition of selection criteria, implementation of selection process and coordination of operation and mentoring. 3) Advisory Committees: Liaison with committees and coordination of meetings. All these aspects are discussed further in the program evaluation text.